Dyskusja:Strona główna
Tutaj można dyskutować nad Empirepedią i wszystkimi zagadnieniami z nią związanymi. Zachęcamy również do zobaczenia Portalu społeczności, a szczególnie propozycji zmian w Empirepedii. Wszelkie posty z numerów IP, niepodpisane, zawierające wulgaryzmy lub oszczerstwa będą natychmiast kasowane! Zarejestruj się i pamiętaj o podpisie (~~~~). __TOC__ Ciekawe!? No ładnie sobię radzicie z wandalizmami! Od soboty od godz.8.15 fajny tekst jest w haśle Empireepedia! I to chcecie pokazać całemu światu! *Jest to spowodowane nieobecnością głównego admina, ale już Szoferka poprawiła. 07:58, 29 sie 2006 (UTC) *Proponuję bana edycji z numerów IP - żeby tylko rejestrowani mogli robić zmiany, bo mamy nagminnych wandali. 09:26, 30 sie 2006 (UTC) Link Przydałby się link do węgierskiej wookie....--Prymonek 15:46, 7 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Done. 09:51, 8 wrz 2006 (UTC) :*OK! --Prymonek 14:16, 8 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::*Ale najlepsze jest to, że węgrzy wookie zrobili tydzień temu!--Prymonek 18:09, 8 wrz 2006 (UTC) ossus ;) Zabawne są te ciągłe wpisy i reverty o Ossusie... Czy istnieje na tej wiki oficjalna zasada, która zabrania wspominania tej konkretnej, lub w ogóle wszystkich innych stron internetowych, ew. za wyjątkiem bazowanych na wikii? To chyba nie jest ta wolność, o której wspominał Jimbo? NLoriel 12:52, 11 wrz 2006 (UTC) *nie, ale łamał zasady - czytaj to na górze. Jak ktoś nie ma odwagi przyznać się do tego o czym pisze to niech nie pisze wcale. A dyskusji o ossusie nie będziemy poraz n-ty kontynuować, bo już morał był dawno postawiony: to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. 14:22, 11 wrz 2006 (UTC) **Mi to raczej pachnie cenzurą i teatrem jednego aktora... (łamał ten ostatni wpis jakiś regulamin? zasady przyjęte na podstawie konsensusu? nie. Tyle, że był politycznie niepoprawny i pisany z numeru IP, co też nie powinno być powodem dyskryminacji.) Ale cóż... Emocje, emocje... Nie widzę zbyt dużo ducha wiki w postępowaniu aktualnych administratorów tej strony. NLoriel 06:02, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ***Zaszło chyba jakieś nieporozumienie. Wikia nie jest Wikipedią (w:c:pl:Czym Wikia nie jest). Zasady, oprócz kilku generalnych, ustalane są dla każdej Wikii indywidualnie, a Jimbo Wales nie jest ideologiem Wikii. Szoferka 06:20, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ****OK, dziękuję za informację. A kto te zasady ustala i czy muszą być w zgodzie z tym? NLoriel 06:32, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) *****Zasady ustala społeczność danej Wikii. Powinny być w zgodzie z tymi, które podajesz, ale od każdej bodaj znajdzie się odstępstwo. Szoferka 06:34, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ******Uff, czyli jednak społeczność. Na razie nie mam więcej pytań, dzięki. NLoriel 06:37, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Przyjrzałam się, wpisy o Ossusie nie są ciągłe. Jeśli natomiast uznacie, że dalsze zakłócanie pracy linkami do Ossusa jest spamem, mogę go dodać do czarnej listy spamu. I tutaj ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy te linki wklejają: nie tylko nie będziecie mogli tego robić na całej Wikii, ale adres szybko przeniknie na inne czarnej listy, w tym na Wikimedię, czyli m.in. na Wikipedię, i będziecie mieli poważny problem z umieszczeniem linku do was gdziekolwiek. Lepiej dobrze się zastanówcie, zanim następny raz dacie zaproszenie. Zdaje się, że zostało już odrzucone. Szoferka 07:02, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Do wypowiedzi Szoferki dodam tylko, że temat ten już dawno był zakończony - nici z zamykania, połączenia itp. itd. Wszystkie tematy z ossusem już dawno były poruszane i zakończone. A zasady o pisaniu z IP zostały wprowadzone po wielu wandalizmach ze strony fanatyków ossusa, bo tylko tak można ich nazwać, gdyż jestem pewien, że prawdziwi, kulturalni użytkownicy ossusa również potępiają akty wandalizmu na innych wikach. I dlatego jeśli ktoś ma jakieś uwagi to i powinien mieć cywilną odwagę do przyznania się do tego. A jeśli nie, to jego komentarz będzie bezwzględnie usuwany. 07:34, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Z doświadczenia wiem, że mało kto zagląda do zarchiwizowanych wersji stron dyskusji. Dlatego jeżeli zachęcanie do encyklopedii na '''O'.'' ma tu być niemile widziane (a owszem, może być dość upierdliwe), to jakoś trzeba by o tym poinformować... W dokumencie a'la FAQ or sth. Bo w tej chwili to momentami wygląda niestety bardziej na cenzurę prewencyjną, niż utrzymywanie porządku (np. przy którymś usunięciu tekstu o Ossusie pojawił się w komentarzu zmian wpis o szkodzeniu image Empirepedii...). NLoriel 07:54, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Póki co tylko Ty drążysz ten temat. Jeśli już będzie się oficjalnie poruszało ten temat to da się odsyłacz do archiwum gdzie wszystko można przeczytać, a sam temat jest zakończony. A wstawianie cenzury na encyklopedię na o to... absurd. Więc kuknij sobie do archiwum - tam wszystko pisze i tam jest ten temat zakończony. 08:05, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) **Spróbuj przeczytać moją poprzednią wypowiedź jeszcze raz i zrozumieć jej treść, a także spróbować wykryć w niej konstruktywną sugestię. FYI: do archiwum zaglądałem, co też można z tamtej wypowiedzi wywnioskować. NLoriel 08:33, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) * NLoriel daj sobie z tym spokój do niektórych nie docierają argumenty. I nie podoba mi się Szoferka, że próbujesz obarczyć Ossus odpowiedzialnością za niepoważne zachowaniem jakiejś osoby, która w żaden sposób nie reprezentuje tej encyklopedii. Stosowanie zbiorowej odpowiedzialności świadczy tylko o was. DantE 08:23, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) **Nie jestem od podobania się, na szczęście. Jeśli nie można zastosować odpowiedzialności indywidualnej, bo nagle wszyscy umywają ręcę i twierdzą, że to nie oni, albo piszą spod ip, zamiast przyznać się do nicków, to odpowiedzialność zbiorowa jest jedynym wyjściem. Założę się, że po tej informacji zaproszenie ustaną – czyli jednak dotrze ona dokładnie do tego, do kogo miała dotrzeć i to dzięki użytkownikom Ossusa i ich nadwornej poczcie pantoflowej. I problem rozwiązany, chociaż dalej nikt nic nie wie. Szoferka 08:37, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ***Jak już tworzymy teorie spiskowe, to równie prawdopodobne co spisek ossusistów jest to, że to ktoś z miłośników Empire... spamuje, żeby doprowadzić do wpisania adresu na blacklistę :> NLoriel 08:54, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) ****No jasne. Ale tym Żydom to zawsze spiski uchodzą płazem... Szoferka 09:01, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Ech, no tak, wszystko pięknie ale zdaje się że wszyscy zapomnieliśmy o jednej rzeczy. Podobno Empirepedia to "encyklopedia Star Wars, którą każdy może redagować". A z tego co tu widzę to na razie rozwijana jest tylko ta, rzekomo zakończona, dyskusja. Aż się chce powiedzieć: "Choć ludu kupa, Empirepedia to d***...". Clone trooper 15:15, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Mam pytanko! Czy ktoś wie, jaka zewnętrzna strona wspiera Empire? Oczywiście z wyjątkiem innych wiki, które nie kiwnął palcem by pomóc koleżce!--Prymonek 17:18, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Niop, Clone ma racje. Zamiast dyskutować na mało konstruktywne tematy pomogli byście pisać Empire! 18:46, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC)